Sam Gets Arrested
by LucyLove101
Summary: As always Carly and Freddie are encouraging Sam not to do anything that will get her in trouble, but as always Sam does it anyway, but what Sam does in this story puts her up for a little surprise.
1. Sam

Chapter 1: Sam 

"Hey Carly!" Sam yelled across the hall as she was entering Ridgeway

"Hey Sam!" Carly yelled back.

"Where is Fredward I need to talk to him about iCarly." Sam said

"Freddie is over there talking to Gibby, and what about iCarly?" Carly replied.

" I just wanted to ask Freddie how many people watched iCarly last night" Sam replied.

" O… Well o.k." Carly said as she was opening her locker.

" Yo Fredward get over here!!!" Sam yelled.

"Why?!" Freddie yelled back.

"I need to talk to you about iCarly!" Sam yelled

"Not now! I'm talking to Gibby!" Freddie yelled turning away.

"Now!" said Sam marching over to Freddie pulling him by his shirt over to Carly's locker. Gibby followed.

"OWWW!!! Sam let go!!!!" Freddie shouted.

"Fine….. What are you doing over here Gibson?" Sam asked looking Gibby in the eye.

Well I needed to ask Freddie if…. Never mind. Gibby said running away.

"O.k Sam now that you've man handled me, do you care to ask me what you are dieing to ask about iCarly!" Freddie yelled in Sam's ear.

Sam began, "Well the truth is it's not about iCarly it's about-

"Sam principal Frankiln wants to see you in his office immedietley." Mr. Howard ordered as he walked by.

"O…" Sam said frowning. Well I geuss I'll catch up with you guys later." She said as she walked into the office.

"Do you think Sam's o.k." Carly asked

" I don't know." Said Freddie rubbing his shoulder

"She didn't look very happy, she looked depressed." Carly whispered

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well that's the bell, we better get to class before Miss Akramen starts another lecture on being late to class." Freddie said strolling to class as he was escourting Carly.

(office)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sam slowly opened the office door.

"Ah Sam come in I was expecting you." Principal Franklin said looking up.

"Don't you always." Sam said under her breath.

"Sam there is no easy way for me to say this but… your failing 9th grade." Principal Franklin said pulling out Sam's report card.

Sam scanned her report card. "Well see there is one A!" Sam said in joy.

"Yes in Physical Education." Principal Franklin replied.

"I guess there is no surprise there." Sam said frowning, as she handed back her report card.

"I'll work harder." Sam replied.

"Good, and you can start by attending the Historic Metro Museum on Wednsday with the rest of your history class." Principal Franklin ordered.

"O.k." Sam said as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

Sam took off her backpack and took out her copied report card.

" F,F,F,F,D-,F,D,F,C-,F,A" Sam repeted over and over as she walked off to history class.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE MUSEUM

Zing! Zing! Zing!

"mmm… where is the….. where is the snooze….. the snooze button?" Carly murmured half asleep.

"Good morning Carly." Spencer whispered.

"Good morning- AHHHH!!!" Carly screamed tumbling out of bed.

"What?!" Spencer yelled as he was running over to Carly.

"Get away from me!" Carly screamed.

"Why? What's wrong? What did I do?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Spencer you didn't do anything, it's that thing your holding!" Carly screamed.

"Oh woops I forgot all about you Clyde. This is Soko's pet rat." Spencer said as he was walking towards Carly.

"Well dispose of the little thing before you even come near me!" Carly shouted running down the stairs.

"It's a rat." Spencer whispered under his breath.

(1 hour later)

"O.k. Spencer I'm dressed and ready to go, I'll see you later and Clyde I'll see you…… well never again bye!" Carly shouted as she was racing out the door.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said happily walking out of his apartment.

"Hey Freddie. look it's not that I'm not happy to see you and all but I'm sort of in a rush to school. I want to see how Sam's doing." Carly replied.

"Yeah…. Though I rarely say this I hate to say…… mmm….eeee….me…tttt….oo….too…. me to." Freddie stuttered.

Carly giggled.

"C'mon lets go." Carly said pulling Freddie by the arm.

The doors to Ridgeway dashed open.

"Man just made it!" Carly yelled breathlessly.

"I know! Freddie replied.

"Where is Sam?" Carly asked as she was looking around.

"I don't know. The highest possibilities are either giving Gibby a wedgie or ran two blocks down to Pete's Grilled, Sautaed, and Fried Chicken gathering. Freddie replied.

"No….I'm right here." Sam said softly.

"Oh c'mon Sam I hate seeing you like this. What's on your mind?" Carly asked concerned.

"Probably fried chicken or thinking about new ways to torcher me." Freddie replied.

"Hey you better watch it Benson!" Sam shouted as she was approaching Freddie.

"Stop it both of you! Freddie you keep you big mouth shut, and Sam you keep violence out of this. AND you tell me what's going on or your both gonna get a punch in the jaw." Carly scolded as she held up her fist.

Sam began to talk. "Well one Pete's Grilled, Sautaed, and Fried Chicken went out of business… so there goes breakfast. Then I got the news yesterday that-."

"You're failing the ninth grade?" Freddie asked stuck up and sure.

Sam continued. "Well yeah and principal Franklin said that-."

"You need to attend the Historic Metro Museum with our history class today?" Carly asked.

"Were you guys there at the meeting?!" Sam scolded.

"No we just know how you are." Carly and Freddie replied.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well that's the bell let's get to class." Freddie suggested.

(in the classroom)

"O.k. listen up class!" Miss Akramen scolded.

"We are going to the non men non relationship non dating museum!!!" Miss Akramen shouted as she started to cry.

"This is the pounds and pounds of paper work you will all be doing at the museum, and if ANYONE turns theirs in late it's an F! F!......F!!!! for you!" Miss Akramen yelled as she was slamming paper work on each kid's desk.

"She must have had another boyfriend breakup with her." Carly whispered to Sam as they both giggled.

"What was that Shay?!" Miss Akramen scolded looking Carly in the eye.

"Uh….. penny for you thoughts……. Miss……Akramen?" Carly stuttered as she held up a penny that she pulled out of her pocket.

"I don't think so!" Miss Akramen yelled.

"O.k. I want everyone to line up in a single file line to go to the bus, now! Pronto! Now move!! Move faster!!!" Miss Akaramen scolded as she followed behind.

(on the bus)

"Uhhhh how much longer?" Sam complained.

"We've been on the bus two minutes and forty one seconds. Carly answered.

"Well can you blame me this seat is more uncomfortable than sitting on my Great Aunt Pearl's fake teeth! It feels like sitting on Freddie's butt! And can you imagine a worse feeling that sitting on Freddie's butt?!" Sam replied.

"Sadly yes." Carly answered.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Freddie.

"You were suppost to!" Sam yelled back.

SCREECH!

"We're here!" the bus driver grunted.

"Alright class if you are not out of this bus before I count to ten you're gonna be-!" Before Miss Akramen could finish the bus was empty.

"That lady has problems." the bus driver grunted as Miss Akramen walked out.

(inside the museum)

"Wow this is cooler than I thought. Look at this artifact it says it was made in 1976 in Argentina. Said Sam.

"Are we talking to the same Sam Puckett?" Carly asked Freddie.

"You mean the same one who does iCarly, eats fried chicken, and torchers other kids? Here let me see." Freddie said as he put his hand on Sam's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Slightly warm and a bit dehighdrated to." Freddie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, who cares what you think Fredward. I mean I don't even know what this place is called." Sam replied.

"O.k. now I know we're talking to the right Sam….This is a museum….. M – U – S – E – U – M. Museum." Carly said as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey look at this!" Sam shouted pointing to a big Emerald jewl.

"Woah!" Carly and Freddie replied.

Hey it's so- hey wait a sec it's indented in the jewl that it's made in China. This isn't the real jewl!!! It's a fake!!!" Sam yelled.

"What! Sam of course it is! It could have been made in China!" Carly shouted back.

"No look it says here on the plack that it is made in South Dakota." Sam answered.

"Oh… I guess you're right Sam." Freddie answered.

"Hey wait a minute! I see a black box up on that bookshelf. Sam shake the bookshelf So I can get it down!" Carly yelled to Sam.

"O.k. but you better catch it." Sam said in a risky voice.

"Hey wait a minute this bookshelf has some of the first addition Shakesbeer books. And that box could be something that belonged to Shakesbeer…..I wouldn't shake it if I were you."

"Yeah and I'm suppost to take that advice from a boy who counts how many hairs he has on his chest. Which is ZERO! Sam answered as she was shaking the bookshelf.

"O.k. Sam stop shaking! It's about to fall……YEAH! I got it!! Carly yelled as she opened the box.

"Sam you were right this is the REAL jewl! But why would it be in this box?" Carly wondered.

"It doesn't matter I'm just gonna switch the jewls real quick and pretend like nothing happened….I'll be a hero!" Sam yelled in pride.

"O.k. but make it quick before someone catches you." Carly said.

Sam slowly lifted the lid of the transparent box that the fake jewl was in.

"O.k. almost got-." Sam was interrupted by a cold hand against her shoulder.

"Now what do you think you're doing there young lady, or shall I say young stealer." A deep voice answered.

"Uh….hey officer…uh….Bitterman? Sam said sweetly looking up.

"It's pernounced Bit-air-men." The officer answered annoyed.

"What's your name?" The officer asked as he took out a pad of notes.

"Puckett…..Sam Pucket." Sam answered.

"Sam Puckett? Wait your on iCarly right?" the officer replied.

"Yeah, that's me!" Sam said joyfully.

"Yeah your on our wall." The officer answered.

"Oh cool!" Sam replied.

"Our criminal wall." The officer replied.

"Oh…." Sam muttered.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me." The officer answered as he put handcuffs around Sam's hands.

"Officer it's not what it looks like!" Carly yelled as she pulled Sam away from the officer.

"You want to get arrested to?" the officer asked.

"Well we happen to have a lawyer." Carly said letting go of Sam, marching up to the officer.

"Are you talk'n about that goon who went for three days?" the officer grunted as he laughed.

"Uh……maybe……but he's my brother and a good lawyer." Carly replied.

"Come with me kid." The officer grunted.

"Wait officer!" Sam shouted as she dove to the ground.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" Sam said in a sweet voice.

"Carly walked up to Sam. "It only works with pennie's." Carly whispered in Sam's ear.

Carly walked over to Freddie.

"Freddie are you crying?" Carly asked concerned.

"This is just the happiest day of my life." Freddie said as he wiped his tears.

"You better watch it Benson, cause you're gonna get it and you're gonna get it good!" Sam shouted as she struggled from the officer's arm's.

"Wait Sam what about iCarly! It's tomarrow!" Carly shouted.

"Can't you manage with out me for one!" Sam shouted back.

"Uh…..Sam!" Carly shouted.

"Carly!" Sam shouted back.

"I'll come visit you!" Carly yelled back.

"I won't." Freddie said to Carly.

"Oh shut up." Carly said as she slapped Freddie in the stomach.


End file.
